Afuera los Clichés
by HappyMonster
Summary: Isa la màs popular de su antigua escuela, y Porrista lider, tiene que mudarse al sombrio Forks, ¿Que pasara cuando se de cuenta que el chico que le gusta es... Porrista? Todos Humanos. Mal Summary, Mejor Leè.
1. Adios Phoenix

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo demás al vomito de mi cerebro ;) **

**Advertencia: Todos Humanos. Ooc**

**

* * *

  
**

**_Bella POV _**

Genial... Simplemente ¡Genial! Yo Isabella _"Isa" _Swan, la chica mas popular y líder de porristas de la Preparatoria de Phoenix, la mas sobresaliente en... ¿Todo? a las demás, y obviamente la mas hermosa de la Preparatoria... ¡SE MUDA A UN PUEBLUCHO SOMBRIO, FRIO Y SIN SOL! Todo empezó el dia en que mi madre conoció en un bar de las Vegas a mi padre... Ok, ok, no tan atrás... mas bien cuando ellos decidieron divorciarse, y mi madre alejarse de mi padre, me fui con ella a la tierna edad de 5 años hacia Phoenix solas y desprotegidas, siempre tuve lo que todas querían "La vida Perfecta" y yo no me sentía mal, al contrario me la pasaba de maravilla siendo la mas popular... lo único malo era mi madre Renné, parecía que yo era la mama en casa, ella siempre tenia citas con tantos tipos que solo la utilizaban una noche y la dejaban tirada, eran demasiados así que decidí llamarlos a todos "Skip" era mas fácil de esa manera...

Hasta que mi madre conoció a... _*música dramática* _Phil Dwyer era un joven de unos 12 años menor a mi madre de 35, un beisbolista de las ligas menores que se la pasaba viajando, así que mi desnaturalizada madre, me sugirió a que me fuera a vivir a Forks (el horrible lugar que les platique) con mi padre Charlie Swan, el comisario, para que ella no me tuviera de carga... ¿Acaso puede ser mas horrible? Claro que fue difícil convencerme... a decir verdad... Me mandan en contra de mi voluntad, solo por una travesurilla que hice... Estábamos mis amigas y yo en una inocente pijamada de porristas... no se que paso, pero acabe borracha, con mi ropa desgarrada y una terrible dolor de cabeza debido a lo que tome, al principio me asuste de muerte, pero una de mis amigas cercanas Lauren Mallory, me dijo que solo me había emborrachado y besado a algunos tipos de una fiesta universitaria que estaba cerca... _¡Menos mal! _Pero "Renne Devil" como solía llamarla me puso de castigo estar ¡UN AÑO EN FORKS!

"Ya te dije Renné, ni loca ire a esa lúgubre lugar"- Como si no me conociera... De seguro ahí ni siquiera hay equipo de porristas... ni centros comerciales... ni gente con clase... claro hasta que yo llegara, aunque eso no iba a pasar.

"Claro que iras jovencita, piensa por un momento en Charlie ¿Quieres? El te extraña mucho aunque no te lo diga, no pienso quitarle a su pequeña" - JA-JA ¡Con mas sarcasmo era imposible!

"¡Vaya! Ahora si te preocupas por el _pobrecito _de Charlie, ahora tu piensa en mi... ¿Crees que dejare mi vida de ensueño para irme a vivir con el?"

"Si, si lo creo, ten los boletos de avión hacia Seattle, el te recogerá en el aeropuerto y entraras a la única Preparatoria de Forks, ¿Deacuerdo? No me importa si no lo estas, en dos horas sale el vuelo es mejor que te vayas alistando Isabella, ya tengo tus maletas hechas en el auto" – No me dejo ni siquiera responderme cuando cerro la puerta de mi habitación... Era increíble, hoy me había despedido de todos mis amigos, que era prácticamente la escuela entera, me dolía dejarlos, pero mas me dolía que mi Renee solo pensara en si misma.

Me mire al espejo una vez más y vi lo que quería, lo que tenia y lo que me hacia actuar segura, mi disfraz: Mi belleza. Mis rasgos definidos y aunque era albina, me gustaba mi color detesto el bronceado, mis piernas torneadas, mi abdomen firme, propio de la porrista líder, mi cabello ondulado marrón, envidia de toda la escuela y mis ojos que varios chicos me habían dicho "la puerta de mi hermosa alma" claro que ellos eran _emos _o _nerds, _pero aun así tomaba muy en cuenta su opinión. Tome el celular de la mesita de mi cuarto, para mandarle un mensaje a mi mejor amiga Lauren.

_Para: Lau_

_De: Isa_

_Solo te mando este text, _

_Para decirte qe ya me voy :S_

_Diles a todos los chicos & a las porristas ¡Que los amo!_

_Y que te obedezcan en todo, obvio, ahora que serás la nueva líder._

_Solo en ti confió._

_ILYSM! _

Me estaba terminando de arreglar cuando vibro el celular.

_Para: Isa_

_De: Lau _

_Awww mi divis, mi divina siempre_

_Ósea nunca seré tan buena como tú lo fuiste,_

_Porque OBVIOO que no serás porrista en tu otra escuela_

_¿Cierto? Porque eso seria traición y esta OUT!_

¿Dejar de ser porrista? Eso me dolía... pero tal vez ni siquiera hubiera equipo en esa escuelucha...

_Para: Lau_

_De: Isa_

_Claro que NO, jamás las traicionaría, salúdame a las niñas, ya me tengo que ir..._

Guarde el celular en mi bolsa, mientras salía de mi cuarto, entre mas rápido fuera mas difícil seria, ni siquiera me despedí de Renee, estaba bastante enojada para despedidas dramáticas, me dirigí hacia mi amado _Mercedes Benz, _¡Como lo extrañaría! Mientras me dirigía hacia el aeropuerto memorice todos los momentos en mi amada _East High School, _y no pude evitar detener esa lagrima traviesa que atravesaba mi mejilla, la saque de inmediato, no me gusta mostrar que soy frágil aunque este a solas.

Me baje del auto con aires de grandeza, y lo estacione en una parte que Renee lo pudiera ver, de seguro ella se encargaría de regresarlo a casa, sano y salvo. Baje las maletas hasta que un empleado me ayudo a llevarlas hacia adentro del aeropuerto, entre con las piernas temblando... No me quería ir, ni siquiera por un mísero año, espere unos cuantos minutos, hasta que escuche la maldita frase _"Pasajeros del vuelo hacia Seattle situarse en la fila 23 para su despegue" _camine automáticamente hacia allá, pude ver como metían las maletas al avión y solo podía pensar "¡Cuidado, no son cosas baratas!" Eso hubiera dicho si no fuera, por el estado en _Shock _que me encontraba, hasta que la señorita que recogía los boletos me despertó.

"Señorita, ¿Me permite su boleto"

"Emm... si claro, aquí esta" – Le entregue el boleto y me fui caminando hacia mi destino de muerte.

El vuelo duro escasamente 2 horas, aunque me parecieron siglos, cuando escuche la voz del piloto escuche que el piloto indicaba que ya habíamos llegado a Seattle, me pregunto como seria Charlie ahora, tal vez tenia arrugas , no recordaba concretamente su cara.

Baje por las escaleras del avión y entre lentamente con mis maletas al aeropuerto, Seattle que se supone que era la _Ciudad_ aun me parecía basura a comparación de mi Phoenix, sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro... ¿Quién demonios se atrevía a tocarme?, voltee para verlo, a _el_, a Charlie.

"Hola pequeña... bueno ya no tanto espero aun me recuerdes" – Sin pensarlo, lo abrace, no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo extrañaba hasta haberlo visto, estaba exactamente igual, con su bigote, con su ceño fruncido como si oliera a pescado todo el tiempo y su sonrisa tímida, sin darme cuenta estaba llorando a mares.

"Calma Bells, aquí esta papa"

"¿Bells?, casi olvidaba mi apodo, papa. Te eh extrañado tanto" – No fingía, y antes solían llamarme así en la primaria, hasta que les exigí que me dijeran Isa, "Bella" solo me recordaba a el.

"Y yo a ti, ven vamos al auto" – Nos dirigimos abrazados... extrañaba esta sensación protectora de alguien, cuando vi en que nos íbamos a ir, recordé la razón por la que odio Forks... El como jefe de policía, siempre viajaba en patrulla, lo cual lo hacia un... BASTANTE VERGONZOSO, subiendo al auto, no hablamos mas, solo las frases normales de "¿Cómo te va en la escuela?" "¿Te creció el cabello?" Charlie jamás había sido el mas_ parlanchín_, es igual de serio, como yo solía serlo...

"Bueno llegamos a Forks, la casa esta cerca de aquí, ojala lo recuerdes" – Sin pensarlo voltee hacia la carretera y no pude ignorar el cartel que decía "Forks, 3.100 habitantes" esos habitantes, solo cubrían los que asistían a mi preparatoria... Esto será divertido _– nótese el sarcasmo – _

Mire aburridamente hacia la ventana, todo era tan... ¿Verde?, luego divise una casa vieja blanca, con una chatarra afuera, que los coleccionistas llamarían "Una clásica Pick-Up Roja"

"Bien... llegamos" - ¿Qué? Esa...esa... ¿Esa era la casa donde iba a vivir?

"En... ¿Enserio?, ¿No te equivocaste?" – No quise ser grosera, en serio, trate de no hacerlo.

"Si, tan seguro como que no era lo que te esperabas ¿Cierto?"

"En realidad no..."

"Perdón si esto no es tu _Beverly Halls _o como se llame..." – _"Es Beverly Hills papa¬¬" _bien, me quede con las ganas de decirlo, mientras me bajaba de la patrulla, Charlie bajaba mis maletas.

"Y dime, ¿De quien es esa chatarra que esta afuera?" – Me miro con semblante serio... esto no me estaba gustando.

"Tuya... es tu... emm... regalo de bienvenida, perdón por no darte algo mejor es solo que..." – Mierda, no quería herir sus sentimientos, así que una mentira lo arregla todo.

"Era una broma... ¡Esta fantástica! Es tan... ¿Clásica?" Clásicamente vieja, podía ser la bisabuela de mi _Mercedes._

"¿En serio te gusta? Es una Pick-Up 1953, de las mejores, no funcionaba, hasta que Jacob Black ¿Lo recuerdas? , Bueno el me ayudo a arreglarla y esta como nueva, solo que aprieta fuerte el freno, a veces no funciona" - ¿Jacob Black? ¿Quién era?, tendré que seguirle la corriente.

"¡Jacob Black! Claro... ¿Cómo olvidarlo? ¡Al viejo Black! Tan... tan... gracioso, si claro..."

"Jacob es un año menor que tu Bells..."

"Ah claro lo sabia, me refería a su... ¡madurez!"

"Oh entonces estoy deacuerdo, ven métete, parece que va a llover" - ¿Y cuando no parecía que iba a llover? Me ahorre mi comentario, y me metí a la casa, estaba igual que siempre, o hasta donde recordaba. Subimos a las escaleras y se detuvo en una puerta.

"Bien... Te dejare a solas, me gustaría ver tu cara al ver tu cuarto – Rió – pero tengo que ir a la comisaría, arregla tus cosas para mañana temprano llevarte a la escuela, ya te inscribí... emmm... es todo." – Se despidió con un abrazo y yo mientras tanto gire la perilla de la puerta, lista para lo que me esperaba...

Bueno no era mi cuarto lleno de color rosa y morado, pero... ¡Vamos! Las sabanas eran moradas... trate de acomodar toda mi ropa en el closet, aunque este no quería cooperar... No se como Charlie creía que aquí metería todas mis cosas. Deje lo que no cupia afuera, mientras me acomodaba en la vieja cama que solía tener, abrace mis rodillas mientras acomodaba mi cabeza entre ellas... Extrañaba mi hogar, hasta a Renné a Phil no, pero a ella si, extrañaba sus locuras y lo olvidadiza que es. No tenía hambre así que dormí, mañana seria un dia muuuy largo.

* * *

*Beeep*

*Beeeeeep*

Maldita sea. ¿Quién seria capaz de arruinar mi sueño con Robert Pattinson? Sin querer voltee hacia el reloj, _MIERDA, _solo tenia 20 min. Para arreglarme, corrí al baño a hacer todo mi procedimiento de belleza y en un dos por tres, salí radiante y lista para lo que fuera. Baje las escaleras Charlie no estaba, probablemente ya se hubiera ido a la comisaría, no me extraño y vi una caja de cereal en la mesa, _es mejor ir con el estomago lleno. _Me prepare un desayuno conformado por un rico cereal con leche, hecho en un _abrir y cerrar de caja. _

Luego recordé en lo que me tenía que ir a la escuela... En esa... Cosa Prehistórica. Encontré las llaves en la mesa de la sala y me dirigí hacia fuera, donde el cielo estaba nublado... _Sorpresa, Sorpresa. _

Me metí en esa cosa que olía a sudor y a pescado muerto o cualquier cosa con días de muerto, metí las llevas y empezó a hacer un sonido extraño, arranque y trate de ignorar ese horrible sonido, hasta que recordé que no sabia donde se ubicaba la tal preparatoria esa, tuve que dar vueltas hasta que la encontré, me ayudo el saber que era la única preparatoria del pueblo.

Al bajar de la camioneta, sentí la mirada de prácticamente todos los que estaban en el estacionamiento, me gustaba llamar la atención, pero me miraban raro... a mi y a mis Jimmy Choo **(1)**. Decidí ignorarlos y me dirigí hacia la dirección no fue difícil encontrarla, era el salón que tenia el cartel grande con la oración "DIRECCION", _sencillo. _

"Disculpe, soy nueva ¿Me podría entregar mi horario? Soy..."

"Isabella Swan... lo se querida, soy la Sra. Cope, ten tu horario y suerte en tu primer dia" – Me sonrió, mientras me entregaba una hoja con mis primeras materias, no me sorprendía que supiera quien era yo, al ser hija del comisario de seguro se había corrido el rumor, ahora entendí porque todos se me quedaban viendo.

Salí de ahí, hasta que escuche la canción de "Hollaback Girl", una canción típica de una escuadra de porristas, no pude evitar acercarme a donde se escuchaba la canción, cuando vi al ser mas perfecto parado ahí, con su hermoso cabello broncíneo rebelde _como me gusta_, no se veía tan musculoso, pero ni tan delgado, tenia músculos fuertes y firmes, una deliciosa sonrisa que te deja sin respirar, y los mas hermosos ojos esmeralda, todo estaba perfecto hasta que... lo vi dirigirse con las demás porristas... haciendo la practica...

¡ESPEREN! ¿UN CHICO PORRISTA? ¡Genial! Seguro era gay...

* * *

**Wooohooo aqui vengo con OTRA historia ultimamente me eh estado metiendo mucho en fanfiction y bueno esta historia habia estado rondando por mi mente durante mucho y eh aqui el primer capitulo, dependiendo de que tal me vaya, seguire actualizando, el final no me gusto XD, pero no se... jajaja, espero les agrade la nueva Bella xD Y este fue el capitulo de introduccion o algo asi...  
**

**Jimmy Choo (1): Los zapatos que uso ;) okno, unos zapatos que solo usan los millonarios XD (me habia equivocado y le habia puesto Shoes ._. , gracias a los que avisaron xD)  
**

**_AVISO IMPORTANTEEE: ODIE EL NOMBRE DE ESTA HISTORIA XD , SI TIENEN SUGERENCIAS, HAGANMELAS SABER!!!_**

**Si les gusto, ya saben me avisan en un hermoso review^^ qe sube mi ego xD y me ayuda a seguir!, tambien dejenme sugerencias, platanazos xD lo que sea;)  
**


	2. Tan Sexy Pero tan Gay

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo demás al vomito de mi cerebro ;) **

**Advertencia: Todos Humanos. Ooc**

* * *

**Bella POV**

_Salí de ahí, hasta que escuche la canción de "Hollaback Girl" de Gwen Stefani, una canción típica de una escuadra de porristas, no pude evitar acercarme a donde se escuchaba la canción, cuando vi al ser mas perfecto parado ahí, con su hermoso cabello broncíneo rebelde __como me gusta__, no se veía tan musculoso, pero ni tan delgado, tenia músculos fuertes y firmes, una deliciosa sonrisa que te deja sin respirar, y los mas hermosos ojos esmeralda, de infarto , todo estaba perfecto hasta que... lo vi dirigirse con las demás porristas... haciendo la practica..._

_¡ESPEREN! ¿UN CHICO PORRISTA? ¡Genial! Seguro era gay..._

Eso es a lo que yo llamo... "Desperdicio de piel" ¿Por qué alguien tan atractivo tiene que ser tan... gay? Aun no me constaba que lo fuera, pero vamos de seguro era blanco de burla en la escuela, los estereotipos no cambian según la región o si?

"¿Envidia?" – No pude evitar voltear hacia donde me llamaba la voz, hasta que vi una porrista que parecía una duende, extremadamente delgada pero se veía la fuerza en su abdomen, con su cabello corto azabache disparatado hacia todos lados, y su uniforme azul con amarillo, que tenia una falda muy arriba (aunque no lo suficiente) y un top con mangas **(N/A: Imagen en perfil)**, aunque el de mi antigua escuela era mejor.

"¿Qué si tengo envidia? Pues no vi su practica, pero de seguro no me sorprendería" – Tenia que mostrar desde el principio determinación, no permitiría que nadie se burlara de mi, _nunca_.

"Claro... Claro, de seguro solo te pudiste concentrar en el chico ¿Cierto?, por cierto soy Alice, tu nombre es..."

"Isa, y por dios... ¿Un chico porrista?, ¿Sale con alguien del equipo de fútbol? – Vaya si que soy graciosa.

"No... pero si con casi toda la población femenina, excluyendo familia, claro" – Esperen... ¿Alguien se permitiría salir con un... animador?

"¡Claro! Además es el chico mas guapo de la escuela, no lo digo porque sea mi hermano, aunque también es un engreído de lo peor, no te recomiendo que caigas en sus temibles garras" - ¿Que como supo que pensaba eso? y... ¿Qué decía esta enana? ¿Acaso un _"animador" _podía ser un playboy?

"Pensaba que esos títulos se lo ganaban los jugadores de fútbol o no se, ¿Esta bueno el capitán del equipo?" – Bueno, si tenía que estar aquí un año, tenía que acoplarme.

"Mike Newton. Asco de persona. Tiene sida. ¿Necesitas mas información?"

"No, gracias ya me quedo claro"

_*Ring* _

"Oh diablos, tengo que ir a clases y tu también, nos vemos después y espero que te animes a entrar a nuestra escuadra."

"¿Cómo...como sabes que soy porrista?"

"Por tu actitud, o eras porrista o eras plástica y ese trasero indica ejercicio esencial, adiós querida" – Parecía psíquica o algo así, pero claro que no me uniría a su escuadra, no podía traicionar a mis amigas por nada del mundo. Voltee para ir a buscar mi nuevo salón, cuando alguien me tomo de la mano.

"Hey no tan rápido, ¿Cómo es que llevas aquí mas de 15 min. y no te conozco?" – Engreído y gay, apestosa combinación.

"Perdón, creo que no soy tu tipo... Pero si quieres te presento a mi primo" – Su faceta cambio en el acto, le había dado en donde mas le duele a un playboy.

"Para tu información, _petit _NO soy gay" – Me dijo tomándome de la barbilla y ¿Este quien se cree?

"Ok, chico porrista NO gay, es como decir que un decorador de interiores que en su tiempo libre le gusta tomar el té y se sabe de memoria la obra "Mamma mia" NO es gay"

"Deacuerdo... si según tu soy gay... soy tan gay, como tu eres lesbiana" – Maldito desgraciado, y aun así me regala una brillante sonrisa de lado de autosuficiencia.

"No soy lesbiana ¬¬"

"Entonces no entiendo porque aun no te enamoras de mi" – Genial. Esto es simplemente increíble...

"¡Señor Cullen y Srita. Swan! ¿Por qué no están en clase?" – Estaba a punto de protestar, hasta que vi a la señora que me había atendido en dirección la Srita. Cope o algo asi... Mierda... olvide completamente de que ya teníamos que entrar, bueno ya tenia mi excusa perfecta, a ver como se las arreglaba el _Señorcito porrista gay._

"Lo que pasa es que..."

"Lo que pasa es que esta _mujercita_, me estaba preguntando donde era su próxima clase, ya que... pues usted sabe que es nueva y claro que se quedo deslumbrada cuando le estaba explicando, así que por eso no estábamos tardando." - ¿¡Qué!? ¡ESTO SI QUE ERA EL COLMO!

"Oh... bueno, se la paso por ser la primera vez, Señorita Swan por cierto... Bienvenida a Forks. Ahora Cullen acompaña a Swan a su primera clase... _Rápido" – _Vaya, esa señora ya no se veía tan amable como antes, salí casi corriendo del auditorio, mientras me seguía... bueno no sabia como se llamaba, pero no le iba a preguntar, de seguro lo tomaba, como si a mi me... ¿gustara?

"¿Sabes donde queda la clase de Biología?" – Después de todo, necesitaba ayuda.

"Si claro, vamos hacia la misma materia" – Hizo una de esas picaras sonrisas... tan suyas.

"Yupi... que divertido –nótese el sarcasmo-"– El _denuevo_ ignoro mi comentario.

"Así que... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" – Bingo, ahora era yo la que me iba a burlar.

"Emm... ¿Tanto te interesa? No te preocupes, seguro que seremos las mejores amigas"

"Ignorare ese comentario, yo soy Edward Cullen, te recomiendo que me digas tu nombre, si no quieres un apodo que contenga la palabra _Marimacha_" – Oh no, no quiero eso.

"Es Isa" – Dije dándome por vencida, algún dia se iba a enterar quien era yo.

"¿Isa?... ¿Solo Isa?"

"Emm... No, es Isabella Swan" – Rayos, detestaba dar mi nombre completo, pero veía imposible negarle algo a el... _Cálmate Isa_, no te puedes enamorar de un _animador gay_...

"Isabella... Isabella... Isabella... Te diré Bella, como hermosa en italiano, no acepto un NO por respuesta, ¿Lo aceptas? Bien." – No tenia idea de que significaba hermosa en italiano, tal vez por eso me llamaba así Charlie...

"Bien Bella, ya llegamos" – El toco la puerta de un salón que tenia pegado una hoja con el numero _16_, me arregle el cabello un poco y me puse gloss antes de entrar, no quería dar una mala primera impresión.

"Entre Sr. Cullen y tu señorita eres Swan ¿Cierto? Soy el profesor Banner" – Me pregunto el profesor se veía en sus 30 y con una sonrisa que parecía que nadie se la quitara.

"Si soy Isa Swan"

"Bueno, no se queden ahí, pasen, pasen. Hoy estamos con parejas, y como ya no quedan mas asientos, los dos serán compañeros de clase por lo que resta del bimestre, siéntense ahí"

"¿¡QUE!?" – Gritamos Edward y yo... Esto... iba ser un dia muy largo, no quería tener nada que ver con ese homosexual engreído. Me apresure a sentarme y solo avente mi mochila en el suelo mientras me sentaba.

* * *

El resto de la clase fue bastante aburrida, pero no pude evitar mirar como le coqueteaban las chicas de ahí a Edward, no se que le veían no era la GRAN cosa, había tenido mejores prospectos en Phoenix, varios también me coqueteaban, pero no eran de mi agrado...

"Antes de que se vayan chicos, necesito que hagan su proyecto para calificarlos, este bimestre se tratara de la Reproducción Sexual humana o animal, la que gusten, lo harán con su compañero de clase, se pueden reunir en sus casas o hacerlo aquí, pero para que les quede mejor, reúnanse." – _Sorpresa, sorpresa_, ahora no solo lo tenía que soportar en la clase, ahora también en casa.

"Así que... ¿En tu casa o en la mía?" – Si íbamos a hacer esto lo mejor era apresurarnos.

"En la mía, o como prefieras _amore"_ – Me dijo guiñándome un ojo, _Agh _ahora estaba dudando de su sexualidad, de nuevo.

"En la tuya mejor, aun trato de acoplarme a mi _nueva casa" – _Dije lanzando un suspiro.

"¿Eres hija del comisario Swan?" – Me sorprendía que aun no lo supiera, con lo rápido que se pasan los chismes, en este pueblo.

"Claro querido, así que si tratas de _"sobrepasarte" _te va a ir mal, tal vez te estrene... Porque este proyecto se trata de la sexualidad ¿O no?" – Le dije tan sensualmente que hasta me sorprendí, pude ver en sus ojos la lujuria, sonó el timbre y me levante lo mas lentamente que pude...

Este juego se juega en pareja, y después de todo... a mi me encanta jugar...

* * *

**Bueno, bueno este capitulo esta mas corto que el anterior, la verdad es que no traigo casi inspiracion y ando con la duda de volver este fic, Rated M, me gustaria agregarle Lemmon's xd, ¿Ustedes que dicen? :L**

**Aqui un pequeño adelanto;) Recuerden que el proximo capitulo, Bella ya se va a la casa de Edward a "Estudiar"  
**

_"¿Que te parece si estudiamos la sexualidad, desde otro punto?" - Le dije besandole el cuello, tal cual vampiro dispuesto a morder._

_"Me parece perfecto, tal vez ahora si te hagas hombre..." _

**JAJAJAJAJAJAJ , no es cierto, no es ningun adelanto xd, bueno tal vez si... si ustedes quieren que siga la historia;) gracias por todos los reviews, son unos amooorees(': , actualizo el viernes.**

**Dejen sus opiniones , que les gusto & que no, sus reviews son mi medicina & mas si ando malita:D  
**


End file.
